PeterParker'sTripToStarkIndustries
by Aura07Ninja
Summary: All the shenanigans and Flash getting his ass handed to him on Peter’s school trip to Avengers Tower. (May do a reveal...)
1. GettingPermission

Mr Harrington announces that our class has been picked to go to Stark Industries.

I feel my heart stopped beating.

Ned nudges me, "Dude. This is SO cooollll! I thought you would be more excited. We are going to STARK INDUSTRIES! Think of all the cool stuff we get to see! Do you think we'll see the Avengers?"

Oh God. They are all going to probably show up and try embarrass me in front of everyone. I think I officially died, " DUDE IM SCREWED! I would be more excited if I didn't work there and it being like my 2nd home. Shit. What if the guys try embarrass me."

Ned nods slowly in realisation, "Oh damn dude. That sucks. What even is your life? But at least if they do. It'll prove you know them and work there."

At least I won't have to deal with Flash calling me a liar anymore..

Flash sneers at me on the way out of class, "Get ready to be ousted Penis. We'll finally prove that you were faking that Internship."

I snap back, "Shut up Flash. I DO have a Stark Internship. Just you wait and see."

Flash just shoves past me almost tripping me over. Good thing I have my spidey senses.

Now I have to deal with getting a permission slip. If I get my Aunt May she'll DEFINITELY tell Tony. I need someone trustworthy and a not a snitch...

Nat is the first I see when entering the tower. She's good enough. Bruce would be okay but... He and Steve are out. I just hope that Mama Spider won't rat me out.

Nat looks up from her book and eyes me then asks suspicioulsly, "What is it?"

Oh God. I answer, "I just need someone to sign my school trip permission slip."

Nat's eyes widen slightly in surprise, "Sure kid."

I pass it to her.

She signs and says while I lunge to grab the slip back, "Easy there!" and she pulls it out of reach. I have an urge to web it from her. But that'll make it more suspicious.

Nat glances a look at the slip and smirks, "You'll get it back when you tell me where your going."

I sigh in defeat after another few failures at getting it from her, "We going on a trip to...Stark Industries"

She snickers and gives me my slip back.

She says, "So. Does Tony know."

I put the slip away, "I don't think so I haven't told him and don't plan on it."

She says slyly, "Well. You may find that he'll find out sooner or later."

I beg, "Please don't Nat!"

She shrugs, "Well if it happens it happens. Oh and Shuri is coming over tomorrow and will be here for a week."

I groan. Normally would be happy. But I have decathlon meetings most the week and the trip aswell... Oh God...

I turn and leave while Nat calls, "Be careful little spider!"

I hope she is joking.

Shuri and I are pretty hardcore when it comes to pranks...being the only teens. But I'm kinda scared for my life now...

The week goes slower than normal. I don't head to the tower afraid of what will happen. I'm tempted not to go...but how would that look! It doesn't help that Flash's bullying has gotten relentless.

He just won't leave me alone!

When we are on the bus I feel like digging a whole and jumping into it and never coming out. Flash sent round a piece of paper saying, "Your so screwed Parker. Evryone is gonna know that you are a big fat liar."

I felt like commenting on the fact he spelt everyone wrong but decided that chucking it out the window was better.

Apart from that and everyone gossiping about the Avengers and stuff the bus ride was pretty normal. Which was a relief.

We step out of the bus and everyone looks up at the tower in awe except me. Some of the girls start squealing... Ned's eyes still lit up even though he's been here a few times already.

We go inside and Mr Harrington goes to register us and get our badges.

Wait...I already have a badge...how am I going to explain that! Wait I'm an 'intern'...phew...

Wait...I don't know any of the interns apart from a couple of the seniors but that's it.

Whhhyyy must this happen to me...


	2. StartingTrip

We hear the lady behind the desk, called Rachel, say, "Midtown I'm guessing." Mr Harrington nods, "I believe we have 25 passes. One adult and 24 children." I hope she ignores me. Normally when I come into the tower I chat with her or just say hi before heading up.

She taps her clipboard, "Ah yes. Mr Harrington, I'm guessing. You and your students have white level clearance. However I only have 23 student passes"

Mr Harrington frowns, "Really? That's odd."

I remember again that I already have my pass and walk up to Mr Harrington, "Umm Mr Harrington. I already have my pass as I'm an intern here."

Mr Harrington nods and turns to Rachel for confirmation who also nods.

She briefly shoots my a questioning glance which I shake my head at.

We rejoin the class.

We see a woman walk up to us and say, "Hi I'm Mary and I'll be your tour guide. First we have to go through an identity inspection please wear your badges and walk through the scanners so that F.R.I.D.A.Y who is Mr. Stark's A.I. Confirm your identity and badge level clearance. He will say your name and badge level outloud once you have gone through the scanners."

Oh God. Friday is going to reveal what badge I have. I go last and watch F.R.I.D.A.Y call out everyones full name. I see Flash blush slightly when his proper name is called.

I am asked to go through and quickly go through the scanners and hear, "Peter Benjamin Parker. Level Red clearance. Alpha 3, Peter would you like me to alert Tony of your arrival."

I shake my head, "No thx Friday."

F.R.I.D.A.Y continues, "Have a good day then."

I say shyly, "Thx Fri."

I see everyone staring at me in confusion and our tour guide Mary especially who straightens and asks in surprise, "You have Level Red clearance!?"

I nod.

She gives me a sharp and questioning look.

MJ asks, "Excuse me but what's so special about Red Clearance."

Mary says, "Well there is Visitor Clearance which is White and allows you to go from the first floor to 22 but as you are with me and I have a blue pass you can visit some of the higher levels. Green for work staff up to 47. Cleaners and guides have blue passes up to 68. Yellow is for interns up to 74. Other workers and scientists get up to 82.

And the Red pass..."

Peter gulps

She continues, "Red pass gives access to all floors but there are some restrictions that can be put on which are the Alpha levels. Alpha 1 was specifically designed for Mr Barton as he had a habit of breaking stuff when entering labs. So thats for lab restrictions and Tony Starks lab and office unless given permission. Alpha 2 is access to labs but not personal areas for Ms Potts and Tony Starks Offices and rooms which also applies to Alpha 1 and can also only get in with permission. Which is basically most of the Avengers. And Alpha 3 is access everywhere. Which is reserved for only 5 people. Such as Mr Stark himself, Ms Potts, Colonel Rhodes and 2 others. Apparently Mr Parker here is one of them."

I know exactly who has the other Alpha 3. My Aunt May. Tony thought it was best that she had unrestricted access when she came to talk to him and Pepper. Or other stuff.

I notice everyone staring at me and Cindy asks, "How come you have such high access Peter."

I say, "Well. I'm Mr Stark's personal intern so..."

Everyone looks at me in surprise apart from Ned as they thought it was a lie.

Mary just dismisses this and says that we're going to the labs first.

Flash sneers at me, "How much money did you have to pay Parker for her to say that or to bribe the A.I. I bet you hacked it."

I groan, "I didn't need to do anything. All they said is true."

Flash snarks, "How dumb do you think I am Parker. It's pretty clear that it's all an attempt to keep yourself from getting busted for being a liar."

I yawn, "Yh yh. That's what you keep saying."

Flash glares at me. I just walk faster to distance ourselves and catch up with Ned and MJ.


	3. Sup Bruce (10-04 00:32:22)

Mary led us all to the elevator and states, "First we shall be visiting Dr Banner's very own personal lab this is quite a special treat as the places we shall visit and our activities were picked by Tony Stark specifically, we'll be visiting the Intern Labs after we go to the Avengers museum. Normally tour groups aren't permitted such access but you lot must be special cases. I also believe at the end is a special guest."

Mmmm...special cases...special guest...i wonder who that could be..

This is a definite trap. I'm so screwed.

But Bruce will go easy on me right?

Oh wait...we're in the middle of Prank war week... Ok. It's definite. Today is the day I die. Maybe if it was a normal prank war...I'd come out of this alive. But Prank war week...

Ugh. This'll be the end of me. I bet Bruce was bribed plus, he really won't want my team winning. Clint was so annoying and kept irritating everyone and going on about how we won for weeks.

For the worlds mightiest heroes they really should have more to do in their daily lives.

Flash keeps on giving me dirty looks which I ignore which probably pisses him off more. But he's really not my biggest problem.

As soon as we enter my spidey sense is tingling. Aw crud.

I don't see anything wrong but that definitely isn't the case.

Bruce greets us, "Hi, I'm Bruce Banner. And as you've been told this is my lab. You are all free to look around for 2 mins and then we can move on to the activity assigned for today. Please don't break anything."

Everyone instantly starts looking at stuff, even MJ looks mildly interested. But not enough to stop reading her book. I'm surprised the security guards allowed her to keep it. Then again...its MJ.

Bruce comes up to me and smiles, "How's things been so far Pete?"

I deadpan, "What did Tony bribe you with to put you up to this?"

Bruce answers, "He didn't have to. Anything to get Clint of my back I'll do willingly. The Hulk was so close to coming out last time you guys won. But, Tony did say there was a bonus in this. But you shouldn't worry so much about me. You should be worrying about the others."

I plead, "Can you at least tell me who I can expect to show up."

Bruce replies, "Ok. Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Steve, Bucky, Sam and 2 others. Who I've been made not to tell you. But not necessarily in that order."

I deadpan, "Let me guess. Most of you were into the idea of my team losing cause none of you want to deal with Clint. Bucky was promised his own stash of Pop tarts because of the Thor incident. Clint just wants to embarrass me and get back at me for the glitter prank a couple weeks ago. Natasha was bored. Wanda and Steve want to make sure this doesn't go overboard. As Steve was clearly outnumbered in all of this as he is always Mr Righteous. "

Bruce shrugs, "You know us too well."

I groan, "You guys are the worst!"

Flash decides that now was a great time to speak up, "What's Parker doing talking to Bruce Banner!?"

Everyone falls silent and turns to look at me and Bruce.

Bruce states, "Peter is an intern here I was just talking to him about some of his intern work. But times up so we should get on with what I had planned for you lot. Please gather around the board."

Bruce starts asking us to raise our hands to ask questions but instantly shuts down Hulk related ones resulting in most hands going down. A few asked questions about his work as a doctor and others were about his Gamma Radiation research.

Flash of course had to press the question, "So Parker does work here?" He really looked disbelieving of this when Bruce said yes.

He muttered to me, "I know You probably had to f* someone to get them not to rat you out. Really pathetic Parker."

I didn't answer though, mainly due to the fact Bruce was watching and the fact I didn't want to lash out in front of him.

Bruce then had us reassamble some robots (I paired up with Ned and MJ) and answer some DNA questions and spoke to us about Radiation. He also sneakily added as we were about to leave, "So remember kids. Don't get bitten by a radioactive animal, _arachnid _or insect."

I noticed the emphasis on arachnid and the pointed look at me.

But all in all. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Which made me wonder what made my spidey sense go off?

Sadly as we left the elevator to the Avengers Museum (Or 'hall of my things that I have generously shared with the public' as Tony puts it as he declares that due to it being his building and him who practically created everything -except for Caps shield which he was insistent on keeping- it us technically he his) I unfortunately got my answer as it dropped from a vent right in front of us.

Why me...


End file.
